gothug247fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Gets Grounded
Caillou Gets Grounded is the grounded series made by OfficerPoop247. History The series was originally back in December 2013, African Vulture is known for Caillou Gets Grounded series. So, OfficerPoop247 decided to made his own Caillou series. The pilot was released on April 13, 2014 and titled Caillou scares Rosie and gets grounded with the Stickfigure Animation theme. After that, OfficcerPoop247's old GoAnimate account got deleted by accident. Later on April 28, 2014, OfficerPoop247 was back on GoAnimate by creating his new GoAnimate account. He airing his own Caillou series on YouTube. He made the first episode of the first season called Caillou poops on his dad and gets grounded. After he made all episode of the first season of the series, his GoPlus subscription on his new GoAnimate account was expired. Which he leaving YouTube and GoAnimate until he got GoPublish. But later on July 18, 2015, he got GoPublish on his new account. And then, he continued made more episodes. As of January 1, 2016, He made Caillou gets assaulted (Last Comedy World video) which was the first episode of the fourth season and the last video of Comedy World before the non-business theme got retired. List of Episodes Pilot (2014) * Caillou scares Rosie and gets grounded Season 1 (2014) # Caillou poops on his dad and gets grounded # Caillou goes to Japan # Caillou floods the house/grounded # Caillou fakes sick and gets grounded # Teddy's funeral # Caillou steals from Toys R Us and gets grounded # Caillou gets arrested # Caillou escapes jail # Caillou goes to Chuck E Cheese's and gets grounded # Caillou misbehaves at Pizza Hut # Caillou asks for a toy drum and gets grounded # Caillou's grandpa babysits Caillou # Caillou misbehaves at Leo's sleepover # Caillou creates a YouTube account while grounded # Caillou gets revenge on his mom # Caillou's mom escapes jail # Caillou smashes his sister's toy and gets grounded # Caillou pees on his parents' bed and gets grounded # Caillou turns Day Care into PBS Kids headquarters # Caillou calls the new cat stupid/grounded # Caillou gets in dead meat # Caillou switches bodies with his mom/grounded # Caillou has nightmares and gets grounded # Caillou misbehaves at the movies # Caillou gets fat at Chuck E Cheese's/grounded # Caillou gets grounded because of his stupid name # Caillou restricts I/I from going to CEC/Grounded # Caillou gets a Latios plush # Caillou goes to summer school # Caillou gets his revenge on his parents # Caillou brings a lightsaber to school/grounded # Caillou beats up Tough Duck, closes his YouTube account, and gets grounded Season 2 (2015) # Caillou's dad gets his voice changed # Caillou bites Rosie and gets grounded # Caillou goes to Kepler-186f/Grounded # Caillou's punishment day # Caillou meets his dad's best friend's dog # Caillou drinks beer and gets grounded # Caillou kills Leo and gets assaulted # Caillou pushes Rosie off the roof/grounded # Caillou takes a dump on the teacher/assaulted # Caillou's surprise (My version) # Caillou drinks soda and gets grounded # Caillou teaches Rosie a bad word/grounded # Caillou starts a fight at daycare # Caillou hangs up a wasp nest in R's room/grounded # Caillou kills Gilbert's vet/grounded # Caillou joins the circus (My version) # Caillou misbehaves at Gamestop # Caillou pees on Isaac/assaulted # Caillou gets bad luck # Caillou insults Mr. Hinkle/assaulted # Caillou's surprise 2 (My version) # Caillou opens up a ROBLOX account/grounded # Caillou tries to make his dad nice # Caillou yells out I want my cantaloupe/grounded # Caillou makes Rosie fat/assaulted # Caillou gets an iPad/grounded # Caillou stops an atom bomb/grounded # Caillou smashes Rosie/grounded # Caillou's 2nd Punishment Day # Caillou misbehaves at his doctor/grounded # Caillou chokes Latios/grounded # Caillou gets his old voice back Season 3 (2015) # Caillou stays home alone # Caillou's surprise 3 # Caillou's Punishment Day (Halloween Edition) # Caillou turns me into a pumpkin/grounded # Caillou gets in trouble # Caillou gets assaulted for being grounded # Caillou poops in the kitchen/goes into the pile # Caillou pees in Rosie's bathtub/explodes # Caillou throws Rosie in the oven/assaulted # Caillou touches Rosie's butt/grounded # Caillou kills Mr. Hinkle/killed # Caillou spits on Rosie/assaulted # Caillou slaps Leo/grounded # Caillou beats up FreddyYesDoraNo/assaulted # Caillou takes a dump on his mom/assaulted # Caillou sings very loud/grounded # Boris fails to rob the bank # Caillou's 3rd Punishment Day # Caillou tells his Grandma to SU and THPJ/Grounded # Caillou sprays liquid ass in Rosie's room/Grounded # Caillou takes a shower/grounded Season 4 (2016) # Caillou gets assaulted (Last Comedy World video) # Caillou likes the business themes/grounded # Caillou kidnaps a child # Caillou breaks his bedroom window/grounded # Boris the teacher # Caillou's 4th Punishment Day # Caillou's 5th Punishment Day # Caillou smashes the living room VCR/Grounded # Caillou scares Rosie again/killed Miscellaneous * Daddy Cam #1: I don't want to get off the Xbox * Daddy cam #2: I don't want to get executed * Caillou's parents gets grounded * Boris' wall of weapons * THE INCREDIBLE CAILLOU VS RED CAILLOU * Dad shows Caillou something on DeviantART * Ask Boris Coming soon + Examples * Good news! * A message to Isaac Anderson Animations (NOT MEAN) * Uolliac gets scared by The Papa * Going on Amazon with Caillou * Boris grounds Walmart * Business template test Category:Series Category:Grounded series